Simple kind of lovely
by jellybeanz
Summary: Hermione hates Malfoy.Period. But will a tiny unexpected visitor, change everything and bring them closer together? HGDM HPLL i suck at summeries..Read and Review! or read anyways..:
1. Chapter 1 Sticks and stones

Simple kind of lovely

Authors note: Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic….( that has been worthy of actually posting anyways..lol) so don't be too hard on me! I know the first chapter sucks…but it gets better. I promise:)

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or any of JK's marvelous characters. Only the plot is mine, and any characters you don't recognize.

Chapter one- Prologue

'I hate him, I hate him more, I hate him, I hate him more…' Hermione Granger whispered out loud one chilly October morning. She was completely alone at the moment, unusual, for she was almost always trailing after her boys, reminding them of some forgotten piece of homework. But she wasn't in the mood, to be around anybody at the moment. But you can't always get what you want. A shadow came over her rather, and she glanced up reluctantly.

'Mione?' Harry asked coming over to his friend and smirking slightly.

"Ugh…don't smirk like that Harry, I've seen it enough lately." She shuddered, and went back to the daisy she was viciously beheading.

Harry took a seat on the dewy grass next to the brunette, and put a consoling arm around her. He really admired her ability to tolerate Malfoy, she dealt with it, and her way did not include drawing wands. But Harry wasn't sure how much longer Hermione could stay so composed. Hermione leaned back against him; throwing the bare flower stem into the listless lake before them, and a large tentacle surfaced, and snatched it. Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes. It had been a very trying week. Head boy or not…Hermione wasn't going to put up with Malfoy's attitude for an entire year. His rude remarks, his stupid smirks, or the amount of time he spent hogging the bathroom. She had never seen a boy use so much hair gel in her entire life. The minutes slowly ticked by, until a giggle from behind the two, broke the peace.

Harry groaned inwardly, and tried to ignore the fact that they had found him. His fan club. In other words, half the girls in Hogwarts, excluding the Slytherins. He had a girlfriend for crying out loud, but still, he had no idea why he had become so popular lately. But then and again, he didn't really consider the fact that he had grown about a foot over the summer and that he was Gryffindor Quidditch captain. He shook his raven locks out of his eyes, and went back to comforting. He has realized that he was very good at that. He had developed that skill, more out of practice then anything, but it came in handy.

It was almost dusk by the time Hermione and Harry decided it was time to head back to the castle. They said their good-byes on the sixth floor; Harry went off to find Luna and Hermione slowly ambled back to her common room, clearly in no hurry. Hermione walked until her feet brought her to an automatic halt in front of a large portrait, of a cowboy and his stallion. She muttered the password and it swung forward obediently. She stepped through and found Malfoy, but he was not alone. He and Pansy Parkinson were sitting on the couch in a tight embrace, kissing fiercely. Hermione rolled her eyes, and slammed the painting shut loudly behind her, announcing her arrival. The two Slytherins broke apart and turned to see who it was that had interrupted them. 'Oh,' Pansy said glaring at Hermione with a look of pure venom. 'It's just the _mudblood_.'

'The _mudblood_ has a name.' Hermione spat back striding past the two, and up the spiral staircase that lead to the bedrooms. The fact that Malfoy had kept his mouth shut, was the fact that disturbed Hermione most of all. Not a word out of him. Creepy. She pushed this thought aside, collapsed on to her bed, and buried her face deep in her pillow, and let her tears fall. She knew she shouldn't let Pansy's words hurt her. Sticks and stoned, right? Hermione snorted, and wiped her cheek.

'Yeah right.'


	2. Chapter 2 an awful long week

Chapter two-

A couple of hours later, Hermione set down her quill, satisfied with her work. She checked her watch, and was startled at just how late it was already. Dinner had started quite some time ago, and she leapt up off of her bed, and quickly ran a brush through her cinnamon curls, when a knocking resounded throughout the room. She answered it, and found two familiar panicked faces looking back at her.

'There you are!' Ron said, looking relieved.

'We were worried about you, Mione' Harry said. 'Why weren't you at dinner?'

'I was just doing some homework; I didn't realize what time it was.' She answered.

Harry shifted a bit, and Hermione caught a glimpse of the sandy haired girl standing behind him.

'Hey Luna,' Hermione greeted, smiling warmly. Luna also happened to be Harry's girlfriend, and seeing as Harry was always around the two girls had become quite close.

'Oh, hello Hermione,' Luna replied dreamily, returning the smile, as they all turned and made their way back down the stairs, Hermione in tow. A loud grumble from Hermione's stomach brought her to realize that she still hadn't eaten yet, and together, the friends all set of for the Great hall.

Half an hour later, Hermione plunked down on the very Gryffindor couch in the common room (Malfoy never sat on it), full of a delicious dinner. She opened one of her favorite books, and eagerly flipped through it to the first page. She began to read, and drifted of into her own little world, where there was no Malfoy, no responsibilities, and no problems whatsoever. Perhaps that was why Hermione was reading more than usual lately. But Hermione was soon thrown out of her perfect world, as the portrait opened and closed with a snap. A tall blonde boy stalked in, but he gave no indication that there was even another being in the room. But this didn't bother Hermione in the least. Because this had been the routine for quite some time now, but they had no idea that that, was all about to change. The portrait

swung forward a second time, disturbing Hermione once again from her book. Now she was starting to get annoyed. She opened her mouth angrily, expecting to see Pansy, but it was not. She hastily shut her mouth as Professor McGonagall approached.

'Good evening.' She greeted curtly with a nod of her head. 'I'm her to inform you that as the Head boy and girl, Professor Dumbledore and myself have decided to put the Halloween ball in your care. That _means_-'she continued as the two teens opened their mouths to question her. 'That you are in charge of everything. Food, time, costumes or no costumes, music, and so on.'

'I'm not working with _her_.' Draco said simply, looking repulsed at the very thought. 'There is no way.'

'Same here. Professor isn't there another way-'Hermione began, but Professor McGonagall cut across her.

'You will work together, to plan this.' She said in a finalizing tone so that they knew the topic was not up for discussion. 'You mean to tell me, that you have been living in the same dwelling for a little over a month and you _still _haven't established some sort of truce?'

They shook their heads.

'Well, make one. You will have one week. Goodnight to you.' And she was gone.

'_A week_?' Hermione echoed. 'How are we going to plan an entire dance in just one week? We aren't excused from homework or anything!'

'Well,' said Malfoy, seeming completely disconcerned.'Good luck.'

'What do you mean 'good luck'?' Hermione demanded rounding on him. 'We're supposed to work together.'

He raised an eyebrow in her direction. 'Work? Me? I don't think so.'

'I think so, you better get used to it.'

'What? You're serious? You actually expect me to participate in planning a dance?'

'You're Head boy!'

'So?'

'Draco Malfoy.' Hermione whispered dangerously, advancing on him.' Let's get one thing clear here. I am not going to do all this myself and let you take half the credit. You will help me plan this dance, AND YOU WILL BE HAPPY ABOUT IT!'

Author's note: Ya I know, weird place to leave off. I'll update again as soon as I can. Thanks to my reviewers! It means a lot!

-Jellybeanz :)


	3. Chapter 3 new arrivals

Authors note: Hey! I told ya I'd update as soon as I could! But give it about a week for the next one; my high school teachers give tons of homework! And yes to my reviewers, I am indeed a girl, just for your info! No matter how much this might seem like a HG/RW fic right now, it is not! Ewww…sry peeps that's just gross, never expect one of those from me. :P Thankx! Jellybeanz :)

Chapter 3- new arrivals

Draco simply stared at Hermione open mouthed for a moment before speaking. He was in complete and total shock, he had seen her stand up for herself and for her friends, but never in a manner so…so...Un-Granger like. And the worst part was that he loved every minute of it.

'God Granger, don't get your knickers in a twist...' He smirked at her as she sat herself down, fuming.

'Fine, then.' Hermione said, taking several calming breaths. 'So, are you going to help me or not, because I want to get started right away.'

Malfoy thought for a moment.' Okay Granger.'

'Alright then, 'Hermione replied, pulling some parchment and a quill out of her bag.

She got up and went over to the center table, and Malfoy joined her.

' Listen, 'she said, dipping her quill in ink. 'I know you don't like me, and I don't like you, but seeing as we have to work together, let's establish some sort of a truce, to at least be civil to each other for the week. Okay? After that, we can go back to normal. Agreed?'

'Fine, 'Malfoy said reluctantly folding his arms across his chest, and looking grumpy.

'Prat...' he said, disguising his remark as a large sneeze when she looked up

Hermione ignored this childish behavior and they set to work. Well, Hermione set to work. Malfoy sat there, playing with random items, like Hermione's inkwell, until it fell over; spilling all over the plans Hermione had been poring over, resulting in her getting very mad.

Over the next few hours, there was no sound coming from the Head's common room, except the faint scratching of Hermione's quill tip, until two ecstatic looking boys burst through the portrait, startling the two.

'Mione! Guess what!' Harry exclaimed, brandishing a scroll of parchment in his hand, Ron and Luna close behind him.

'What is it?' Hermione asked, in no mood for any kind of guessing game.

'Tonks had the baby! I've just got this from Lupin, here...' He shoved the paper into her hand, and she opened it and scanned the page.

'That's great!' Hermione said, genuinely happy. 'It's a boy too...Evander...That's a really nice name.'

'I've already had a word with Professor Dumbledore; he says we can go for a quick visit later, after dinner. He's given us special permission.' Harry babbled, sitting down at opposite Malfoy, who was again, unusually silent. Hermione eyed him suspiciously. She caught him staring at her, and he quickly adverted his stormy eyes. He never missed a chance to insult Harry or Ron, and there were no teachers anywhere in the vicinity. But the atmosphere was too happy right now, for it to be ruined by Malfoy, so Hermione laid down her quill, and shoved her plans into her bag. They would work on it tomorrow.

After dinner, Hermione met her friends in the lobby, just outside the Great Hall. They all finally had passed their apparition tests, so they were allowed to apparate to St.Mungo's. They trekked down the slippery slope and through the gates, stepping out of the Hogwarts grounds. With four loud pops, they all disappeared, and reappeared just as suddenly, inside the noisy wizarding hospital. They squeezed through the crowd and up to the front counter where the blonde receptionist sat, running a strand of hair through her hair, and flipping through a magazine.

'Uh...hi.' Harry said, attempting to get her attention.

She took her time looking up and she slowly closed her magazine. 'What?'

'We're her to see Ton- uh I mean Nymphadora Lupin. She checked in yesterday, I think.'

'Ya, I remember her.' The receptionist witch answered, blowing a large pink bubble in his face. 'Pink hair, right?'

'Yes, do you know what room she's in?' Harry said, somewhat impatiently.

'Just down the hall, fifth floor on your right.' She was eyeing Harry rather hopefully. He noticed this, and quickly took Luna's hand. The witch's face fell and her eyes narrowed. She snatched up her magazine again and she disappeared behind it, but Luna piped up.

'Ohhhh, you're reading the Quibbler!' she exclaimed excitedly.

'Yeah? So?' She answered relatively coldly.

'My fathers the editor. Did you read the article about 'Sneezing snoodle dragons' yet? On page eighty-two? I helped write it you know.'

'Ya, I did. You wrote that? It was awesome!' she brightened up a considerable amount, and they began to chatter animatedly. Harry smiled fondly at Luna, and she motioned for them to go on. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, much to the witch's dismay, and joined his other two friends, and they started down the hallway.

'Here it is!' Ron said, stopping abruptly, causing Harry and Hermione to collide into one and other.

'Great,' Hermione mumbled. She picked herself up off the stone floor, and helped the raven haired boy up. He straightened his robes, and repaired his shattered glasses.

'Sorry about that,' Ron said, grinning sheepishly at his bruised friends. They attempted to glare teasingly at him, but broke out into a fit of giggles instead. Once they had discovered some self-control, the approached the room. Hermione quietly knocked and Lupin opened the door. His hair was tousled and he looked like he hadn't slept in a few days, but the smile across his face couldn't have brighter.

'Ah, Harry, Hermione, Ron it' you! I was wondering if you were going to stop by,' He stood aside to let them pass into the room. It was very cheerfully decorated, with sunshine yellow walls, and more balloons floating around the ceiling than they could count. Tonks was sitting propped up in a bed in the center of the room, and she met them with a smile.

'Hey guys.' She said quietly, pointing to the peaceful bundle of blue blankets in her arms. She placed the sleeping baby in Harry's arms, just as Luna came into the room. They caught each others gaze and they smiled as she came over to him.

'He's gorgeous,' she whispered peering into the blankets. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances, and they to, went to meet the new arrival. Harry carefully held out his arms, and Hermione took the baby boy in hers.

'Hello, Evander,' she murmured, brushing a stray piece of brown hair away from his eyes. He was beginning to stir as Hermione passed him over to Ron, who looked frightened, afraid he was going to drop him. Hermione went to him, and showed him how to hold the tiny boy properly. Their eyes met for one brief moment, until Hermione adverted her chocolate eyes. Ron handed the fussing infant over to Lupin, and he calmed at once. Hermione sat down beside Tonks, and Harry and Ron joined her on the opposite side of the bed.

'I hope he's a Gryffindor,' Tonks said, randomly, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

They all agreed simultaneously.

'So_, Evander_.Thats' a beautiful name. Why'd you name him that?' Hermione inquired curiously.

'Well, Dora and I decided we wanted to name him something original. Not a name you hear everyday you see.' Lupin said. 'We had a hard time settling at first but in the end, 'Evander' was still our favorite. In Greek it means 'good man.' I hope it's fitting when he's older.' Lupin smiled as the baby in his hold yawned hugely.

The four teens took this as their cue to go. After another round of congratulations and hugs, they departed, and headed back to the castle grounds, just in time for dinner.

End notes: Hey! I got the name Evander from Marmalade fevers 'sold' story, it's borrowed. I read it and I fell in love with it. Until next chapter! Please review:)


End file.
